Weapons in Red Faction
Red Faction has fifteen weapons available to the player. Most weapons have an alternate fire mode, meaning there are almost thirty possible weapon actions (excluding vehicles and turrets). UCB-24 Control Baton Many times have miners felt the bitter taste of Ultor's Control Baton smashed up against their head, and it is not fun by all means. Fortunately, once you get your hands on it (which is very quickly), you'll find that the Control Baton makes as good a club as it does a tazer, so whether you're in the mood for caving in a few Ultor heads or just zapping the medic in the eye, this is the weapon for you. After losing your weapons in the Admin area, you won't get it any more until the Space Station. This is actually one of the slowest backup weapons in the game, because it cannot be used until its relatively long equipping animation finishes. UBS-4 Riot Shield Protection comes at a price with the Riot Shield, you hold it and use to keep your face clean in a fight as you back your way out searching for ammo, or you use a weapon. It's either or folks, no blessed union between the two here. You can bonk some chump on the head to let him know that get out of my way means get the hell out of my way, but don't rely on it too much because it isn't intended to be a weapon and as such doesn't do much damage. Curiously enough, the player can survive one direct Rail Driver hit while it's equipped. USP-16 Pistol Standard issue to Ultor troops, the Pistol makes for an excellent fallback weapon, especially if you can pull the trigger like a madman. It can also fire underwater so you can adequately protect yourself from those pesky Martian whales and even features a silencer attachment for when you need to privately take care of some Ultor executives. Its appearance is a combination of half IMI Mark XIX Desert Eagle and half Colt 1911. UAP-32/20 Submachine Gun Another excellent fallback weapon, the SMG can spread bullets like nobody's business, and if you need a little extra armor penetration just switch over to its high velocity armor piercing rounds and watch as the reaper enter to carry away even your mightiest of foes. It is based on the HK MP5K Submachine Gun. Despite its appearance, it is generally superior to the assault rifle in fully automatic fire when using 5.56mm ammunition, because it is more accurate. However, the assault rifle is still more accurate than the SMG in its unique burst fire mode. UAS-10 Automatic Combat Shotgun Devastating at close ranges, the Shotgun can lay waste to pretty much the biggest of baddies sending even heavily armored mercs sailing through the air to their untimely deaths. It features both a two-shot simultaneous blast and a fast automatic fire option that's perfect for those crowded parties where you just want some breathing room. The model is based on the Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. In primary fire, the shotgun fires a fairly tight and deadly spread. After every shot, there is a moment that must be taken to pump the shotgun. Secondary fire is fully automatic, bypassing this disadvantage. However, automatic fire has significantly greater spread. UFT-1 Flame Thrower Laying waste to Ultor troops has never been so easy as the flame-thrower can literally burn through their ranks with uncanny ferocity via its standard spray of hot death or its incendiary bomb. Though it's not as effective against armored personnel, it's certainly an excellent compliment to any self-respecting man's arsenal. Most Ultor infantry will die nearly instantly after being hit with the flamethrower. Armored infantry, such as mercenaries, are significantly more resistant to the flamethrower and so it is much less effective against them. UAR-42 Assault Rifle The mainstay of the action in RF will take place with this badboy, and rightly so. Three round bursts and a full-auto option round out this devastating and highly enjoyable weapon. Hearing the impacts of the bullets and watching your enemies scatter as the recoil shakes your screen is almost euphoric. It looks similar to a Ruger Mini 14 Muzzelite assault rifle. Primary fire is a very accurate 3-round burst. The secondary fire mode, automatic, is significantly less accurate, particularly compared to the accuracy of the SMG when it fires 5.56mm ammunition. This weapon comes with a very generous 42-round clip. UHG-90 Hand Grenade This potato masher can clear out even the rowdiest of crowds once thrown. Watch as Ultor guards scramble for their lives as it goes careening through the air and exploding upon impact. If a direct impact explosion isn't your thing you can always hit the timer mode and lob that sucker through the window of a security checkpoint and count down from five watching as the hapless guards come spilling out the front door ready to be mowed down by your assault rifle. URC-15 Remote Charge Even though it makes as great a tool as it does a weapon, you'll find the Remote Charge to be thoroughly enjoyable to wield at both environments and opponents alike. Slap one on a baddy and watch him flail around in terror waiting trying to avoid the inevitable. URL-6T Rocket Launcher Suspect an assortment of goons behind a door waiting to ambush you? Just switch on over to Big Earl, as it's affectionately called, and use the always-on built-in IR scope that sees right through walls. As if that weren't enough, if the little bugger you're trying to nail has been eating his Wheaties and is too quick for your site you can always lock onto his ass with the homing fire and let him try and dodge that. While the rocket launcher is a good anti-vehicle weapon, it is less powerful than a user might suspect. Additionally, rockets fired travel slowly. However, its combination of splash damage, multiple round magazines (which reload quickly), and high fire rate make it an effective crowd-control weapon when it is properly employed. It goes without saying that its splash damage is a hazard to the user, and as such it is not an ideal weapon against enemies at point blank range. F60 Heavy/Suppression Machine Gun Six or eight mercs crowded in a room bringing you down? Nothing like spraying a hundred bullets all over the place in a matter of seconds to air things out a bit. If you need a little more precise aiming you can just switch to its secondary fire to tighten things up and pick em off one by one. One of the best close range weapons in the game. The heavy machinegun can fire a lot of bullets before needing to reload, and the bullets do a lot of damage, even against armored opponents. It suffers from inferior accuracy at medium or longer ranges compared to the precision rifle. It does have an alternate fire, which fires much slower then normal but great for picking off mercs and ultor guards at long range. Though if you have a Precision Rifle, your better off using that instead of the HSMG to snipe. MK/SG1 Precision Rifle The Precision Rifle can easily put down the toughest of foes with only a few shots. Combined with complimentary zoom function, its potential becomes only limited by how fast you can pull the trigger and how quickly you can traverse the dead to grab their ammo. Lock and load. Fun to storm areas with this. The weapon bears certain resemblance to the FN SCAR rifle. The Precision Rifle is an ideal all-around weapon for a skilled shooter. It fires fast, has pinpoint accuracy, and has good damage. It is a worthy big brother to the assault rifle and at most ranges a superior alternative to the sniper rifle. USG-50 Sniper Rifle More powerful and accurate than the Precision Rifle, and despite being marred by a slow reload time and dim scope, the Sniper Rifle rightfully takes its place as the preferred method for long distance takedowns in Red Faction. FCA-26 Rail Driver The Rail Driver has a scope that can see through walls, and it can penetrate almost all forms of cover. For these reasons it is perhaps the most dangerous weapon in the game, however, it suffers from a terribly low fire rate and a low reserve of carried ammo. Any regular infantry, Ultor or Merc, should die instantly after being shot by this weapon. F-1TL Fusion Rocket Launcher Sometimes the best way to go is to just lay down an enormous blast radius that completely and utterly demolishes anything it hits or even comes close to hitting. Such is the ideology behind the Fusion Rocket Launcher. If you see it coming at you, chances are you're already dead, and if you shoot it at someone, you might as well take a nap, because he sure as hell isn't coming back to bother you again. Unlike the regular rocket launcher, the fusion rocket launcher fires a single, highly powerful rocket, then must reload. This is more than made up for with the powerful, super destructive explosion it creates. Category:Weapons